The beneficial effects of exposing fuels to North or South unipolar magnetic field energies are observable with organic as well as inorganic fuels. The South pole exposed fuels are highly sensitive to environmental conditions and react more rapidly on exposure to heat, as in a vaporization reaction chamber or combustion chamber. It has been observed that South pole exposed fuels burn more efficiently and provide an improved explosion result when employed as a fuel in an internal combustion engine.
The principle of fuel vaporization is well understood in automotive carburetor art, where the fuel particles are finely broken down to provide greater oxidation and thus achieve more complete combustion of the fuel/air mixture within the engine cylinders. cylinders.
A major problem with present automotive carburetors is that the fuel particles are not broken down finely enough, and thus a considerable portion of the air/fuel intake is not vaporized and does not completely burn within the engine cylinders.
Many types of vaporizing carburetors have been proposed and are in the prior art, but most of these are too bulky and impractical due to the large surface area required to convert the liquid fuel into a fully vaporized state. Various other types of vaporizing carburetor arrangements are more compact but have significant shortcomings, and do not fully meet the requirements for a practical and cost-effective vaporization carburetor.
An ideal automotive carburetor would be one in which the fuel is completely vaporized, i.e.: in a complete gaseous state with no liquid fuel droplets present, prior to entering the intake manifold on the I.C. engine. The most successful of the prior known vaporizing carburetors was introduced by Charles Pogue in the 1930's, but as previously described this carburetor was very large and basically impractical. The Pogue carburetor did provide a high rate of vaporized fuel to the engine, and it was claimed to provide up to 200 miles-per-gallon of gasoline. This very large carburetor was never widely accepted due to its large size and complexity, along with its high cost.
A significant problem presented by some past vaporizing carburetors is low efficiency because of the high heating temperatures and heat loss in the heat exchange process, which in some cases approaches the flash point of the fuel used in the I.C. automotive engine.
Most of the vaporizing carburetors disclosed in the prior art utilize electrical heating elements, since this method is the most practical way to heat the circulating liquid fuel to increase heating effectiveness and provide a quick and safe heating mode. Since the heat requirement level can be precisely controlled by the electrical wattage flow to the resistance heating elements, electrical heating for fuel vaporization is the preferred and most practical method to utilize for these vaporizing carburetors.
The heating of the carburetor fuel would be started when the vehicle ignition is turned on, and the time delay involved in getting the fuel to the vaporization stage is not considered to be a drawback for these high efficiency carburetors.
Another type of known and established method of improving fuel economy in gasoline-powered vehicles is the use of permanent magnets secured to the fuel intake tubing lines adjacent to existing vehicle carburetors. The specific application of South magnetic pole magnets toward flowing fuel has been shown to be beneficial to improving gasoline mileage-economy, and is now used in most of the present after-market magnetic fuel-saving devices.
The basic reason why the South magnetic pole is useful in these magnetic devices is that the magnetic flux pattern from the South magnetic pole is divergent, while the north magnetic pole is convergent, which has been clearly shown in cathode ray tube exposure tests. When opposite South pole permanent magnets are placed on either side of the fuel tubing lines the South divergent flux pattern has an intense effect on the fuel flow, and tends to rapidly separate the minute fuel particles, which is most desirable in achieving more complete fuel combustion within an I.C. engine.
Without such rapid divergence and separation of the minute fuel droplets, the fuel flow tends to enter the engine's intake manifold in "clots", and thus incomplete combustion of the fuel is evident.
It is important that the South magnetic poles be placed in close proximity to the fuel lines, and that they be arrayed as closely as possible to the entrance of the vaporized fuel as it enters the intake air vortex.
Most of the magnetic fuel-saving devices now on the aftermarket utilize South pole ferrite permanent magnets, but these will not be nearly as effective as the South magnetic pole magnetic flux that is available in this present invention.